The Morning Club
by americanpie96
Summary: A remaking of the famous breakfast club played out with TDI characters. D/C G/T.


AN: Hey this story is based off of the famous breakfast club. The events in the story will be pretty much the same but the details will be different. I don't own any of the characters from TDI or any of the setting from Shermer High School. I hope you enjoy

4 kids entered that high school today, a princess, a criminal, a jock, a nerd, and a basket case. But when they leave there lives will never be the same.

Courtney's dad pulled up to Shermer High School on Saturday 9 pm.

"You can not make me go in there dad" Courtney said. So what if she skipped class to go to the mall on Friday. Chanel was having a sale on skirts, it was totally worth it. But of course Principal. Jacobs says that it was a waste of a proper mind and that she was slowly taking her potential away. So now she ends up at school for eight hours. Eight freaking hours! Do you know how many shoes she could buy in eight hours? A lot of shoes.

"Don't worry honey" Mr. Standish told his daughter. " I'll take you shopping after you get out of there" He then handed Courtney her lunch and kissed her fore head.

"Dad this place is a hell hole, five days of school is enough"

"Hey if you can make it, I'll bring you by your favorite store"

"Marc Jacobs?"

" You got it" Mr. Standish promised as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"But what about mom? She said I was grounded". Courtney said as reality hit her. _" O f course my dad was taking me to Marc Jacobs"___she thought _" What other way would bug my mom"_. For years now since Courtney was in 3rd grade all her parents would do was try to screw each other over by bothering them. If her mom said she couldn't watch TV her dad would let her watch it all night. If her dad was going to show her his job of C.E.O for bring your kids to work day her mom would bring her to her attorney's office. And it went on and on and on. But after awhile Courtney grew fond of them bickering. She knew she would always get what she wanted from one of them.

"Screw your mom," her dad said. And Courtney let out a small smile.

"Thanks daddy"

"No problem" Before she went she checked her outfit. She smoothed out her pink quarter sleeve sweater and patted over her dark wash skinny jeans. She made sure her knee high boots were free from any dirt and she adjusted her golden necklace her mom and dad gave her for a present. And after that she was off to the worst morning of her teenage life.

" Is this gonna be the first time or the last time you get in detention?"

" Last" Cody Johnson answered still over shock that him and detention could be used in one sentence. He never wanted to get into detention for what he'd done he just wanted to free him self of misery and the torture of his over expecting parents. While most kids would be proud of an A in math class his parents wanted to know why there wasn't a plus sign at the end of it. His whole life has been filled with over the top expectations. In kindergarten when most kids was learning to do 4+5 in there head he was learning to do 9x25 in his head. And in 3rd grade he was learning algebra. It went like this for as long as he can remember.

" Now while you're in there study until your eyes bleed," Mrs. Johnson demanded

"Mom your not supposed to study your just supposed to sit there and do nothing"

" Well you find a way to study, cause if you get another F I swear to god I will call the principal up my self so he can give you even more detentions"

" Mom I know"

" Good, now get out of the car you can't be late, even if it is detention" So Cody made his way out to the car and into the school. As much as he loved school he couldn't stand where he was about to go.

" You screwed around, I screwed around only I didn't get caught" Mr. Clark said to his son.

" Yeah dad I get it" Trent said. _"Eight hours, man this totally blows". _But Trent couldn't help but be secretly happy that he got to do nothing for eight hours then run laps around his house, which is what he usually does. Even though he is the best on the wrestling team he still has to do eight hours of laps sit ups and push ups. He hated that part of his father, always wanting him to be the best no matter who he takes down or how hard he has to push.

"Listen Trent, ya got eight hours in there you can handle it, but come the wrestling tournament on Wednesday you better be prepared.

"Don't worry dad I'm totally focused"

"That's what I want to hear, now get out of here". And Trent did he walked up the steps and into the library that seemed to be occupied by two people already. One kid was scrawny and pretty weak; he could probably snap him in half if he ever got the chance. The other kid was A girl with mocha colored hair and medium skin with a pink shirt. By the time he got to examine her face he knew it was Courtney Standish.

" Can I sit here?" he asked

" Sure" she responded, she was probably just as relieved that another kid of the popular end of school was here besides her.

" It's pretty shitty that we have to be here right?" Trent asked trying to make conversation.

" Yeah I guess, but my dads gonna take me shopping after this anyways so, its not that bad" Courtney replied with a smile on her face. _" Thank god I'm not the only civilized person here" _she thought while looking at the boy at the table across from them. He was scrawny and looked _really _twitchy. He was staring at a book trying to memorize it. Courtney couldn't help but wonder how a nerd like him got in to detention. Just as Courtney was gonna ask Trent about something a door slammed open then shut showing the figures of two people. One was dark and secluded. She was wearing a large black hoodie with sweat pants of the same color and boots with nails on them. You couldn't even see her face. She rushed to the very back table with what looked like a pencil and a note pad close to her chest. The second character looked like he spent most of his time in juvi. He had green spiky hair with a piercing on his eyebrow. He wore a skull shirt with baggy jeans and black boots. _"Maybe those two should hook up," _Courtney thought seeing how there style is so very much the same. The boy took his time getting to his table he touched everything on the check out desk for books. His fingers feeling along every item until he stopped at a desk of library cards. He then took the whole pack going through them and dropping some on the floor every step he took until he reached the seat behind them. _"Well" _Courtney thought _"this should be an interesting detention"._

AN: hope you guys liked it. For those of you who think Harold would have been better for the nerd I disagree. Harold is more of a Napoleon Dynamite. Cody seems more fit for the sweet shyness of Brian(or the nerd from the original Breakfast club) then Harold is. And for those of you who don't know who the other two kids are in the stories. I have no idea how you wouldn't know but the basket head is Gwen and the criminal is Duncan. Please review, and constructive criticism is asked for.


End file.
